Boarding Complications
by Japawesome
Summary: Naruto decided to go to an all boy boarding school. Here he meets and makes alot of new friends. The one person in particular that catches his attention is his roomate, Gaara. Narugaara
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to create this story on the idea of including more of the other Naruto characters leading to more drama and action and school togetherness

**I've decided to create this story on the idea of including more of the other Naruto characters leading to more drama and action and school togetherness. :D All Boy Boarding School is yaoi central!! Enjoy! :3**

**P.S.- I plan to make Naruto more Naruto in this one and not as easy as my other story so I really hope you like this. **

--

Naruto walked into the main office grinning the biggest grin ever. The receptionist smiled kindly at Naruto, her black hair light and short. Her desk tag read Shizune.

"You're Naruto right? The last minute addition to our proud school, Ichiraku High?" She smiled happily at Naruto.

Naruto grinned right back. "Yeah! Is my schedule here?"

Shizune smiled and looked into the many stacks of paper on her desk, which more than likely belonged to the lazy principal that Naruto knew too well. In fact, if it hadn't been for Tsunade then he probably wouldn't have anywhere to go. Yeah, he was bad with nearly every subject. He couldn't thank Tsunade enough for letting him into this school.

Shizune sighed in relief as she pulled the schedule from the bottom of the humongous stack of paper. She smiled a weary smile at Naruto as she handed him the paper. "Here you go Uzumaki-san. I hope you enjoy your time here as well as make plenty of friends."

Naruto smiled and nodded as he turned to walk out the door. "Wait! Uzumaki-san. I almost forgot." Naruto turned around to see the receptionist looking through another stack of paper next to her. He approached the desk once more, patiently waiting.

"Ah. Here we go. It's a note from Tsunade-san. She told me to give this to you before you went to your dorm room." Shizune smiled once more as she handed Naruto a folded piece of paper. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Really? I wonder what it says…" Naruto opened the piece of paper and immediately sweat dropped.

**Don't you mess this up Naruto! I'm counting on you to pick up your grades! **

"Geez, it's like she doesn't trust me or something…" Naruto balled up the paper and threw it in a nearby trashcan. Then he laughed. "Well, I guess I can't blame her. I do suck at almost every subject."

The receptionist smiled. "Well, have a good day. School starts at 8 a.m. sharp. Tsunade doesn't want you to be late to any of your classes either."

Naruto grinned. "Alright. See ya!" Naruto walked out of the office and looked at his schedule. There was a piece of paper attached to the back of it. Naruto pulled it off and read the included information.

"I'm in room 203 and my roommate's name is…Sabaku no Gaara?"

--

**That was just the start and I want to know if you guys like it. Review please. :D The next chapter will be where Naruto meets Gaara so reviewz a lot plz. :3**


	2. New Roomate

**I Do not own Naruto. sigh Now if I did…. x3 wooh…yaoi heaven. Enjoy!**

--

"Huh…That's…an interesting name." Naruto paused as he looked at the piece of paper. He shrugged and put the paper in his pocket. He made his way over the large common place, which was full of benches and patches of healthy looking grass, keeping his feet on the sidewalks.

He stopped in the middle of the commonplace, looking around. There were some kids playing soccer to the far left near the cafeteria building and there some kids stretching near the gym building. Other kids were spread out on the grass, studying or listening to music or just talking with their friends.

Naruto's eyes stopped on a group of people who seemed a little more noticeable than anyone else here. There was a boy with red triangles on his face and a small dog on his head.

Naruto wondered if there was a rule against having pets here.

There was a boy wearing sunglasses sitting next to the dog boy. He had a jacket covering most of his face too. Naruto shivered.

Next to the jacket boy there was a pretty girl with purple bluish hair. It fit her just right. Naruto noticed how her eyes had no pupils. It drew him in slightly. He shifted his gaze, scanning over the others quickly.

A boy with pineapple hair, a boy with and underwear shaped hat on his head and swirls on his chubby cheeks, a girl with long blonde hair held up in a ponytail and a bang over her eye. Next to her was a girl with pink hair. Naruto stared. That was unusual. It obviously wasn't dyed. Natural pink hair…wow.

That's when Naruto noticed who the pink haired girl was flirting with. A raven haired boy with onyx eyes. The pink haired girl must be used to the raven haired boy not listening to her because the boy was obviously trying to flirt with the red haired boy next to him.

Naruto couldn't help but stare hard at this blood red haired boy. The boys eyes were encircled by rings of insomnia and a tattoo that read Ai, love, on his forehead, right above his left eye.

Naruto's eyes wandered up and down the red head's body. It made him shudder thinking about the abs that must lie under that shirt.

Suddenly, the red haired boy's eyes met Naruto's. The raven haired boy continued to talk to the red head, not having noticed the shift he had made.

Naruto gulped. His skin was tingling from the electricity the red head's look was giving him. The red head continued to stare at Naruto and Naruto stared back.

Without breaking eye contact, the red head got up and muttered something to the raven haired boy.

Naruto's eyes followed the red head as he walked into the dorms. He stood there a moment, trying to catch his breath again. When he looked back over towards the tree where the red head had gotten up from, he noticed the raven haired boy glaring at him.

"Eh." Naruto shuddered and considered glaring back at the boy but decided it wasn't worth it today.

Naruto made his way over to the dorms and up to the second floor. He had just gotten off the stairs and he looked around for their dorm number. The set up in the dorms was weird. For some reason, his dorm room was at the end of the hallway.

Naruto made his way to the door, which was ajar. Naruto peeped through. He opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him.

"Woahohoho!! This room is awesome!" Naruto looked around. There was a small kitchen with a small dining area, a small living area that had a door leading to a bedroom. Naruto smiled as he made his way to the bedroom. He opened the door to see two beds, a bathroom off on the side.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. There, on one of the beds, which were seriously close for some reason, was the red head. He was sitting at the end of his bed, elbows on his knees, face in his hands.

Naruto's breathe caught. The red head's hair was falling in such an amazing way. Naruto stopped himself. He could not think that way.

The red head lifted his head to look up at Naruto. Their eyes locked again in an intense gaze.

"Are you my new roommate?" The red head spoke first. Naruto wasn't sure what his tone was.

"Yeah…uh…Yeah! I am. Naruto Uzumaki. Pleased to meet ya!" Naruto raised his hand to shake with the red head. The red head stared at Naruto's hand. "I'm Gaara." Gaara muttered. He fell back onto the bed, not even reaching to shake Naruto's hand. Naruto dropped his hand and shifted his footing. He made his way over to his bed, which was near the window.

Naruto dropped his bag on the bed and made his way over to the window, which took up most of the wall. He pressed himself up against the glass and watched everyone down in the common area.

Naruto could feel the new presence beside him. Naruto looked up to see Gaara standing next to him, his beautiful green eyes watching Naruto. Naruto stood still, staring back at the red head.

Gaara's eyes stayed locked with Naruto as their faces became closer…and closer…and closer until their lips were mere inches apart. Naruto tensed. This was weird…but…he couldn't pull himself away.

Their lips pressed against each other's in a small kiss. Gaara's eyes were closed, and Naruto's grew wider. Before Naruto could resist or pull away, Gaara had disappeared into the living room area.

Naruto blinked and lifted his hand up to his lips. His eyes drifted back to the common area and that's when Naruto noticed the raven haired boy glaring up at him.

--

**:3 Ehehehe….The pure attraction between them is unbearable…and so so sexy. Hot too. Please review alotz. More than 5 times. :3 **


	3. Did That Really Happen?

**I Do not own Naruto. Now if I did…I wouldn't be here right now writing stories about Gaara and Naruto…okay…maybe I would but anywayz :3 **

**A/N: I'm sorry about the other chapter. I knew very well when I was writing it that I was veering away from Gaara's character, and for that I apologize. I have come up with a great excuse though to make it as though it never happened. :D**

--

Naruto sat up, the pillow that had slapped him in the face slid off. Naruto shuffled his hair, blinked, stretched and yawned. It wasn't until he had sat there for a few minutes did he realize that the person who threw the pillow was standing in the doorway, patiently waiting for Naruto to realize he was there.

Naruto looked up at Gaara, simply confused. Then the events of yesterday hit him. Immediately a blush appeared on his face and his eyes started wandering the room.

"School's starting." Gaara muttered. Naruto's head snapped back up and he stared at Gaara. Gaara stared back. After a while he sighed and turned to leave.

"Gaara! Wait." The red headed boy turned back around, his eyes narrowed. "What?"

Naruto hesitated, but then he became determined. "Gaara…did you…kiss me yesterday?" Naruto tried to look into the intense green eyes, but he couldn't take the glare.

Gaara shifted his weight to the other leg and glared at Naruto. "Do I look like the type of person who randomly kisses people? Especially guys?" Naruto winced at the violent tone in Gaara's voice. Naruto kept his eyes on Gaara's curling fist.

"No…No. I guess not. It…" Naruto began to laugh nervously. "I must have been dreaming. Hahahaha." Naruto eyed Gaara's reaction cautiously. The boy's fist unclenched but his position remained stiff. "Whatever." Gaara murmured. He walked out of the bedroom, clearly ticked off.

Naruto watched him leave, relief flooding his every sense as he breathed out. He got up slowly and began to undress himself. As he showered, the now vague memory of Gaara's lips on his shocked him. He turned the water cold, trying to think of horribly gross things.

After he got out and dressed he stared at his bookbag. "Was…that really just a dream?" Naruto muttered. "Yes." A voice came from the living room of their dorm. Naruto jumped and clutched his chest. "Geez…Don't scare me like that." "Hn."

Naruto sighed and grabbed his bookbag. He plastered his usual smile on, the whiskers on his face twitching. He walked out of the bedroom and stood in the doorway, smiling at Gaara. Gaara was sitting on the couch, staring at the blank tv. He slowly shifted his gaze up to Naruto. "Finally ready?" Naruto grinned and nodded.

Gaara heaved himself off the couch and grabbed his nearby bookbag. He opened the front door and motioned for Naruto to leave first. Naruto hopped his way out, ready to get the show on the road. Gaara shook his head and closed the door behind him, checking to see if he had his key with him.

--

**I hope you guys liked my solution to the problem. :D I won't do that again. Review please! :3 I'll make sure to keep on track from now on. : Oh, and don't worry. After this the chapters will be longer. :D**


	4. Tutor

**I do not own Naruto. Sadly, that is the truth. :D Oh well. Here ya go!! :3**

--

Naruto followed Gaara to the first class. Apparently the blonde had every class except for one with the red head.

Gaara sat down in the back corner by the window. Naruto looked around and sighed as he followed Gaara to the back.

During the whole class Naruto was frantically writing down notes, trying to understand what the teacher was muttering on about. Gaara already knew this lesson so he stared out the window. He glanced over every now and then, watching Naruto.

--

"You eat outside?" Naruto held the tray in his hands as he followed Gaara to the school's courtyard full of trees. It was behind the gym building and commonplace.

Gaara just nodded as he situated himself under a huge weeping willow. Naruto ducked under the leaves and sat down next to Gaara. It wasn't long before the other people Naruto had seen around Gaara before showed up. Everyone sat down, completely ignoring the blonde newcomer. Everyone except the raven haired boy that is.

Naruto stared up at the boy, completely oblivious to the hostile attitude directed towards him. "Hey. Name's Naruto." Naruto grinned up at the raven haired boy.

The dark haired boy furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Naruto. Gaara was leaning back on the tree, looking another way but glancing out the corner of his eyes at the raven haired boy.

The boy opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but the pink haired girl popped up. "Sasuke-kun!! Come sit with me!" The pink haired girl grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him off towards the other side of the tree.

--

Sasuke stood in the hallway, watching everyone passed. His eyes scanned the crowd for his target. Finally, he caught sight of the bobbing blonde head following the red head. Immediately, Sasuke dashed towards them.

Naruto felt himself being yanked back through the crowd, into a bathroom. His back hit the wall and he groaned. He stood up straight and stretched. Then he proceeded to glare at the attacker. It shocked him who it was for a minute.

"Hey. Aren't you that Sasuke from lunch?" Naruto raised his eyebrows and pointed accusingly at Sasuke. The raven haired boy stepped up and cornered the blonde. Naruto stared, unsure why this boy seemed so pissed.

"Look. I don't want you hanging around Gaara. He's mine." Sasuke growled. Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Huh?" Sasuke kept his glare steady. Naruto closed his eyes and sighed. Finally, he opened his ocean blue eyes. He pushed Sasuke back and stepped around the raven haired boy.

"Um…I don't understand what you're getting at but whatever it is I really don't care." Naruto shifted his weight as he watched the raven haired boy get even more pissed off, if that was possible at this point. "Also, it would kind of be hard to stay away from Gaara when I have nearly every single class with him." Naruto walked up to the bathroom door and pushed it open. He paused before he stepped out and turned to face Sasuke once more. "Oh, and we're roommates so I'm going to see him every day. It's unavoidable." Naruto shrugged and walked out.

Sasuke stood in the bathroom, completely furious. No way was he going to let that blonde get so close to Gaara. There was no way!

--

Naruto sat at the desk in the bedroom, hunched over his school work. None of this made any sense. Why the heck would there be letters in math!?

Naruto slammed his fists on the desk, frustrated. When did people use this crap in their real lives anyway? The blonde sighed in frustration and made his way over to his bed. He closed his eyes and laid there for a while before he heard someone come in the room. He didn't bother to look.

There was silence and Naruto felt like he was being watched. The feeling lifted after a few minutes and then there was silence.

"This is all wrong."

Naruto opened his eyes and sat up. Gaara was standing beside the desk, his book-bag on the floor and Naruto's homework in his hands.

Naruto shrugged. "It doesn't make any sense."

The red head glanced at the blonde and sighed. He sat down at the desk and took out a pencil. He fixed a couple problems, frowning as it became more obvious that the blonde knew nothing about math.

Gaara stopped halfway through the homework and turned to face Naruto. "I did what I could to help you understand how to do the first few problems, but you have to do the rest." Gaara held the homework out to Naruto.

Naruto got up and crawled onto Gaara's bed to reach the homework. The blonde sat there for a moment, looking at the corrected work. Gaara watched as the blonde's expression turned into surprise.

Naruto looked up at Gaara, his eyes twinkling. "Wow Gaara! You're great at math!" Gaara's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Naruto. Flustered, the red head turned around and dropped onto his bed, right next to Naruto but facing the other way.

Naruto sat there, still staring at the homework.

"I could…be your tutor." Gaara muttered under his breath. Naruto leaned over Gaara so he could look him in the eyes. Gaara stiffened under the direct contact.

"Really?! That would be great!" Naruto grinned at Gaara. Gaara stared for a moment. He grunted and rolled off the bed, hitting the floor. Naruto's head hit the mattress and he looked over the edge to see Gaara just lying on the floor, his face buried in the carpet.

"Gaara? You okay?" Naruto received a muffled sound in return. Naruto laughed. It was weird to see the red head acting like this when he was usually so blank.

--

**There you go! The smexy stuff will come soon! Maybe even the next chapter if you reviewz for me! :3 SO REVIEW!! DO IT!! :D **


	5. Payment

**I Do not own Naruto. I continue to say this and I shall also continue to mention what I would do if I did. Naruto and Gaara smexy heaven!! Bwhahahaha!! Hehehehe…hehehe….ahem…On with the story!!**

--

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!!" Naruto half screamed, half yelled at the red head he was mercilessly shaking.

Gaara pried Naruto off of him and backed up to the bedroom wall. He kept a steady glare towards the blonde.

"Number…one…" Gaara spoke through gritted teeth as he gripped the wall with his hands. "Never…touch me…"

Naruto grinned. Gaara scowled. "Number two…you're welcome…"

Naruto continued grinning. Gaara pushed himself further up on the wall, trying to distance himself from the blonde.

It was almost as if Gaara was in a horror movie. The screeching orchestras, the blonde ball of doom approaching him with an unnatural grin, and the worst part, the hug of gratitude which was like a heat seeking missile.

There was no way he was going to survive.

Gaara groaned when the blonde's arms wrapped around him in a hug. Naruto shook him excitedly.

"It's because of you that I passed this test!! Now I won't fail this class!! Thank you!!"

Gaara gave up with the idea of escape and hung loosely as Naruto shook him. After about 10 minutes of hell, Naruto pulled away, still grinning.

"I'm gonna treat you to one of my favorite restaurants!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air excitedly. Gaara groaned and almost rolled his eyes…almost.

"That's really not necessary…" Gaara muttered. The red head immediately regretted having spoken.

Naruto slapped Gaara hard on the back, making the red head stumble forward. Gaara turned to glare at the still grinning blonde.

"It's absolutely necessary!" Finally, the grin seceded and Naruto's eyes fell to his feet. "After all…I know it must have been hard teaching a dumbbell like me." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, now looking at Gaara.

Gaara stared before he let out a small sigh. "Fine."

Naruto grinned and zoned in for another hug. Gaara stiffened but didn't protest. The blonde proceeded to the main room to watch t.v.

Gaara sat down on one of the beds and placed his head in his hands. "That Naruto…"

--

"This way please."

Naruto grinned at Gaara as they followed the waitress to a back booth in the room. Gaara slid in on one side and Naruto slid in on the other side. They ordered their drinks and the waitress left them with the menu.

Gaara merely glanced at the menu. Naruto looked up to find the red head staring at him.

"Why such a…sophisticated place?" Gaara muttered. The blonde simply grinned.

"Why not go to such a _sophisticated _place?" Naruto chuckled as Gaara let out a frustrated sigh.

"I didn't expect you to take me to a place like this…" Gaara watched Naruto's expression become confused. He tried to find a better way to word what he was saying. "It just seems…like you'd go somewhere more…homely…than fancy." A big O appeared on Naruto's face. The blonde laughed and waved his hand.

"Usually I would." Naruto's eyes fell to the table. "I just feel that you gave up a lot to help me so…"

It was Gaara's turn to be confused. "Gave up a lot?"

Naruto's eyes snapped up to look at Gaara. The blonde smiled sheepishly, trying to explain. "Your friends…you gave up hanging out with all of your friends to hang out with me…"

"That's not a big deal." Gaara muttered.

Naruto stopped smiling. The look in Gaara's eyes said he was serious.

"Oh…well…This is just my thanks to you…" Naruto smiled.

Before Gaara could speak the waitress reappeared with their drinks, ready to take their orders.

--

"A chocolate mousse?" Gaara stared at the desert placed in front of them. Naruto held up a spoon and grinned.

"Yup. No such thing as dinner without dessert with Naruto Uzumaki!"

Gaara shrugged and picked up his spoon. He was stopped before the spoon was in his mouth.

"Let me warn you." Naruto tightened his grip on Gaara's wrist. "This mousse is like no other…It's THE…MOST…INCREDIBLE…MOUSSE you will ever taste." The blonde squinted his eyes and raised his eyebrows for dramatic effect.

Gaara stared at the hand wrapped around his wrist. Naruto let go, chuckling.

Naruto took a bite of the mousse and shook with joy. "Mhmmm…..Tasty…."

_Badump._

Gaara felt his chest hurt but he ignored it.

Slowly, Gaara took a bite.

He tasted it slowly…It was…incredible.

Gaara sat back in the booth. This stuff was actually pretty good.

Why…was the table getting closer…and everything was getting darker…

_Thwump. _

"Gaara!? Gaara!? Gaara, are you okay!?"

--

Naruto pulled Gaara through the bedroom door and let the red head fall onto the nearest bed. Naruto turned to walk away but he was stopped. The grip on his wrist tightened before he glanced back to see Gaara face down in the bed.

"What the heck…happened…?" Gaara managed to mutter through the sheets. Naruto bent down beside the bed and grinned.

"Don't worry. It happened to me the first time too."

Gaara moved his face against the covers until he could look Naruto in the eyes. "What?"

Naruto laughed. "It's nothing. It just takes some getting used to. The chef at that restaurant can make some incredible desserts…"

Gaara groaned. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

Naruto shook his head and laughed.

There was silence for a while. Naruto stood up deciding to go clean himself up.

"Woah." Naruto yelped.

Suddenly Naruto was on the bed being straddled…by Gaara.

Instantly, Naruto's face was red. "Gaara…what are you-"

"You smell…delicious…" Gaara's lips hovered over Naruto's neck. Naruto shuddered from the electricity in the air.

"Gaara…are you okay? Maybe you should-"

Gaara kissed Naruto's neck. "You taste like…dessert…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows when he thought he heard Gaara laugh.

"Look, Gaara. I think sugar's not your strong point. I'll keep that in mind so let me go."

Naruto shifted under Gaara's weight, trying to get away.

"That dinner wasn't enough to pay me back…"

Naruto stiffened. "What…?"

Naruto could feel Gaara kissing his neck and he panicked. He pushed himself away from Gaara and backed up to the wall.

"Gaara…It was really nice of you to help me but I paid you back in full…when you didn't even really want it." Naruto whispered.

Gaara was glancing out the side of his eyes as he sat down on the end of the bed. Naruto gulped as he watched Gaara stand up. Naruto backed up further into the wall, sensing the aggressive aura.

Minutes passed.

Gaara remained silent as he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door. Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

What was that all about?

--

**Hahahaha. I'm holding out on you guys this time. The smexy stuff won't be so easily aroused. Hahahaha….anywhoz…if you wanna know what happens next review for me plz! :3 5 times would be nice…. :D thank youz!! **


End file.
